El nacimiento de la leyenda
by Naruto Kyubi Forever 17
Summary: Hwoarang tiene dificultades para llevar a cabo una vida normal, pero apareceran varias personas que lo guiarán a través de la senda de la enseñanza y el aprendizaje. En medio del camino, un maligno hombre se fija en sus habilidades y en lo que podría llegar a lograr con él a su lado. Advertencias: violencia, sangre y lenguaje levemente fuerte.
1. Introducción

**Hola amigos como estan, bueno aquí comenzaré a hablar sobre mi nueva historia. Pensé en hacer un argumento que tome a Hwoarang como protagonista, mientras que Jin sería un personaje secundario y Heihachi sería el villano. Además, participarán otros personajes como Lee Chaolan, King, Marduk, Steve, Paul, Marshall Law, y como no, el maestro de Hwoarang, Baek Do San. **

**El cambio radical de esta historia serán las habilidades de los personajes, ya que no solo utilizaran sus técnicas de artes marciales, sino también elementales, o sea, fuego, viento, etc.**

**La historia estará narrada en tercera persona y habrá dialogos.**

**Este sería un breve resumen de lo que será la historia. Por ahora, será una sola parte, pero dependiendo de cuanto le guste a ustedes, analizaré si hago una segunda parte.**

**Trataré de publicar todas las semanas, pero no estoy del todo libre ya que estudio y eso me lleva horas. Espero que esta idea les haya gustado y nos vemos en el primer capitulo. Saludos.**


	2. Capitulo 1: el comienzo

**Hola, se que son poco los lectores por ahora, pero espero que les paresca entretenida la historia. Algunos datos los voy a modificar. Vamos con el capítulo.**

**Corea del Sur, Año 2001.**

Era un día normal en la capital de Corea del Sur, Seúl. Los ciudadanos realizaban sus tareas diarias para poder subsistir como sociedad y cumplir con sus obligaciones, tanto del trabajo como del hogar. El tráfico de automóviles y motocicletas aparentaba ser muy denso, así también como el de personas y animales. Los edificios, casas e infraestructuras cubrían gran parte de las calles, por lo que la vista no era la mejor de todas. Era una ciudad muy avanzada tecnológica e industrialmente, quedaba claro ya que en cada momento se podía encontrar locales de ropa u objetos de casa, farmacias, restaurantes, lugares de comida rápida. etc.

**Mientras tanto, en un colegio de la zona:**

Los alumnos asistían a las escuelas para recibir una buena educación y que, algún día, pudiesen enfrentar al mundo por si solos, el mayor desafio de un adolecente común. Pero no todo era amor y paz en la escuela. A la salida del colegio, un niño de ocho años de edad era abusado cruelmente por otros tres estudiantes, quienes se hacían llamar los líderes de la escuela por su brutalidad y mal temperamento. El chico tenía el cabello lacio que caía a ambos lados de su rostro y de color castaño rojizo, además de poseer unos ojos color marrón. Llevaba puesto el típico uniforme de colegio y cargaba una mochila en su espalda. Era de mediana estatura, aún así era golpeado fieramente por los abusadores.

\- Eso fue todo chicos, dejenlo - ordenó el líder del grupo.

\- Esto te pasa por meterte con nosotros - añadió otro, obedeciendo la orden.

Un hombre a lo lejos divisaba la escena y observaba con suma atención al chico pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por que me hacen esto?, yo no les he hecho nada malo - les preguntaba el niño golpeado, de sus ojos brotaban muchas lágrimas y sus heridas no eran nada buenas.

\- Por que eres débil, y no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo - le respondió agresivamente otro de los abusadores.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear por última vez al niño, el mismo hombre que veía lo sucedido le tocó levemente el hombro al abusivo y luego lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, causando que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¿Pero que...? - el líder se preguntó el por qué de tal intromisión en el asunto.

\- Este chico no les ha hecho nada, así que dejenlo en paz si saben lo que les conviene - advirtió el hombre. Este poseía ojos negros y el pelo del mismo color, con algunas canas en él. Vestía una camisa blanca con corbata negra por debajo de un chaleco marrón, un pantalón y chaqueta color beije y unos zapatos marrones.

\- Ahora te enseñaré a no meterte con nosotros... - el líder se abalanzó sobre el hombre, pero éste, en dos rápidos movimientos, anuló totalmente los ataques del abusador y lo dejó inconsciente, al igual que el otro. El último abusador temió por lo que le podría llegar a pasar, así que escapó cobardemente de la vista del pelinegro, quien se acercó al niño para ver como estaba.

\- Chico, ¿estas bien? - le preguntó el hombre.

\- Si, pero, ¿por qué me salvó? - el pelirrojo no entendía por que un desconocido le había salvado la vIDA.

\- Oh vamos, ¿por qué ellos estaban golpeandote?, solo eres un niño - el hombre respondió utilizando sus ideales.

\- Porque se creen los más importantes de la escuela, pero no es así, aquí todos somos iguales - le explicó el joven al pelinegro.

\- En eso tienes razón, por cierto, mi nombre es Baek Do San - se presentó el adulto

\- Un gusto señor, el mío es Hwoarang - el pelirrojo hizo lo propio.

\- Muy bien, si quieres que ese tipo de personas dejen de abusar de tí y de molestarte, ven a entrenar conmigo, y conseguirás un gran poder. El pelirrojo se sentía feliz, por fin en su vida había alguien que se preocupaba por él.

\- ¡Acepto señor! - exclamó el niño lleno de emoción y alegría.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 1. Fue un poco corto pero será el inicio de la nueva vida de Hwoarang y su maestro. Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	3. Aviso

**Hola, por el momento dejaré de escribir esta historia, pero espero que no sea borrada por mi, ya encontraré tiempo para seguir con el argumento. Saludos.**


End file.
